pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
USUM012
is the 6th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 2 (USUM). Synopsis As Gladion deals with Faba's bodyguard, Ryuki, he witnesses Faba being taken away by Nihilego. Elsewhere, Moon joins Sun in the battle against Necrozma. Lunala, Zygarde and Solgaleo fire their attacks to wound Necrozma, and Anabel takes her shot with the Beast Ball to catch it, but... Chapter Plot ﻿Sun witnesses Zygarde attacking Necrozma, toppling it down. Sun thanks it, but upon closer notice, sees something else. At the same time, Gladion's Lycanroc defeats Ryuki's Turtonator. Ryuki becomes annoyed as how could his Turtonator be defeated. Still, he utters that the battle has not ended yet, and sends two more Pokémon to combat the Ultra Beasts. Gladion stops Ryuki, who claims superstarts never get interrupred. Gladion finds it a bit strange that Ryuki would fight Gladion rather than Ultra Beasts, despite what Faba had told him. Ryuki has many questions, while Gladion points out if his wish is to fight the Ultra Beasts, then he could do well as an ally. Ryuki thinks a bit, and tries to ask Faba what's going on. However, Faba has disappeared, to which Gladion tells that Ryuki was only there to buy him the time. Ryuki sees Gladion is being sincere, and lets it know that he will abandon this place. Gladion lets him be, to which Ryuki and his Pokémon disappear through a portal. A moment later, Silvally is teleported to Gladion, and gives him a package with a note. He reads that Moon had to go with Lunala, leaving Silvally to pass Gladion the Full Heal to cure his injuries. Gladion smiles, and goes atop of Silvally to chase after Faba. Faba, who is walking at the basement of Aether Paradise, considers leaving to Unova, Kalos, even Ga... before thinking he needs an airplane. Suddenly, he gets attacked by coins, and sees an ominous shadow. He sees the Alolan Meowth, Cent, who is flashing its charm, to which Faba becomes mortified. Faba rides on Silvally, and hears Faba panicking to have Meowth stay away from him. Faba promises to give the island back, only to ask to repent himself, until he becomes attacked by a group of Nihilego. Gladion watches as the Nihilego prey on Faba, being very interested in its feelings of worry and anxiety. As they take him through an Ultra Wormhole, Faba starts smiling, as Nihilego's venom takes its course to turn negative into positive emotions. Meowth, however, walks away. Lunala and Moon fly to Ula'ula Island, where they encounter a balloon with Looker and Anabel. Anabel is pleased to see Moon having returned, too, as Sun did. She warns Moon that he's fighting Ultra Necrozma, and while Zygarde and Solgaleo are trying to exhaust the Blinding One, Solgaleo is at the brink of its strength. She shows the last Beast Ball that can capture Ultra Necrozma, while Moon understands that she has to bond with Lunala to fight Necrozma off and stop it. Ultra Necrozma fires a beam to attack Zygarde, who shifts into its Complete Form. Samson and Rotom note whenever Zygarde's health drops to half its total value, it takes on this form. Rotom is pleased, though wishes that Solgaleo could battle, too. Moon exclaims she has to revive Solgaleo, and prepares an arrow with a Max Revive. Her Decidueye knocks off a Spirit Shackle to bind Ultra Necrozma, while Moon's Max Revive is knocked into Solgaleo's mouth, restoring its health. Anabel and Looker are amazed that Solgaleo is powered up; Sun cheers that Moon has arrived as well, to which she sees Sun got hurt again, and promises to patch him up later. Sun utters it is time for a triple attack: Lunala's Moongeist Beam, Solgaleo's Sunsteel Strike and Zygarde's Core Enforcer blast Ultra Necrozma away. With Ultra Necrozma knocked down, Anabel takes her chance by throwing the Beast Ball at it. Ultra Necrozma, however, fires a light beam to attack the balloon. Anabel falls down, but utters she is fine. She is visited by Zossie, who recognizes her, but as a grown-up. Phyco is pleased, too, to see Anabel well. Anabel remembers the promise she made to capture Necrozma using a special Poké Ball, so the Ultra Megalopolis' people could restore it. She is frustrated, as the Beast Ball has been damaged, while Rotom sees that Ultra Necrozma has fainted. Sun shows he has another Beast Ball, which he obtained from taking the ball that Moon tried to shot Lusamine with, to separate her from Nihilego. It was soon after the portal's opening that the Beast Ball got sucked into Alola region. Sun passes the Ball to Anabel, who refuses, as she believes Sun is more fitting to capture Ultra Necrozma, for he did not repeat his past mistakes. She believes they are not worthy to be trusted to capture Ultra Necrozma, else they could try to take advantage of its power. Looker reminds their mission is to capture the Ultra Beasts, including Necrozma, but Anabel claims she could say that it escaped through the Ultra Wormhole. Soliera, Dulse and Zossie become ecstatic, and the latter kneels down to the Blinding One, telling it is time to go home. She uses the Beast Ball to capture Ultra Necrozma, and captures it. Nanu, who has watched this, gets a call from Olivia, who reports that the Ultra Beasts are retreating through the wormhole. Nanu sees that Necrozma must've threatened the Ultra Beasts, and without it, they can return home. He believes they can just let this slide. Months later, in Sinnoh region, Kukui calls Moon, noting that the day she'll move in to Alola is coming quickly. He tells that everyone was happy to hear she'll come there to treat Lusamine and Necrozma personally. In fact, it was Soliera who didn't want Aether Foundation's help, and put her trust in Moon. Still, with Wicke in charge, the organization is restructuring for the better. Since Lusamine has not recovered yet, he informs Moon that Lillie went to Kanto to speak with the System Storage admin, about his tale that he fused with a Pokémon a long time ago, to get more information. He adds that Lillie was disappointed to hear that Moon will come after she would go to Kanto, and considering she would go alone, his wife, Burnet, volunteered to go with her. Kukui adds that Gladion went with Dulse and Solgaleo to find Faba in Ultra Space, with Ryuki by his side. In addition, he speaks that Hau wanted to open a Malasada and Tapu Cocoa shop with Mallow and Guzma. Mallow was eager to enter the venture, with a new recipe that she would share with Moon. Finally, he adds that Sun continued being the courier, with Kiawe and two new guys delivering hats to the Pikachu Village. While the two new guys are a bit problematic, Sun's Meowth is scolding them, and while Kiawe is saving up to study abroad, Sun is sitll adamant to open the Poké Pelago, even if he did collect the one million dollars around Poni Ruins. Suddenly, Burnet cuts the talk, greeting Moon on the screen. She reminds it is time for them to go, and he could tell stories to her once Moon comes to Alola. He also shows they wear special outfits; once Burnet found out he was the Masked Royal, it took some time for them to partner up and wear special costumes to become a Battle Royal duo named "Luran and Kommo". Still, the two are happy to hear Moon will come to Alola soon. Suddenly, a person asks Moon to continue packing, with a Piplup coming to her. Moon hugs Piplup, and confirms to the person, her sister, that she will continue. In Alola, Sun waves goodbye to another courier, as they go separate ways. Debuts Pokémon *Drampa (Ryuki's) *Kommo-o (Ryuki's) Item *Full Heal Move *Spirit Shackle *Moongeist Beam *Core Enforcer Gallery Category:Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon volume 2 chapters